


莱耶斯不想过万圣节

by musu10018



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musu10018/pseuds/musu10018
Summary: #pwp#3p预警#bottom 噶





	莱耶斯不想过万圣节

莱耶斯发誓他要把杰克杀了。

说真的，他今年没有任何参加万圣节活动的想法，事实上不止今年，他根本就不想参加这种无聊而幼稚的节日。

他冷笑着看着那帮人装扮起来，莫伊拉-女妖，好吧这很符合她，坏医生甚至带了美瞳让自己的眼白覆盖了整个眼球；安娜-木乃伊，说真的这有点恐怖了，不知道法瑞尔见了怎么想；麦克雷-还算正常，他压根不想过多评价；至于杰克——

“你他妈是演了一个恐怖稻草人吗?”他嗤笑着问。

“事实上”，齐格勒穿着那身女巫的衣服走过来，“这是煞面人。”

莱耶斯一时间无法分辨是这个面具更蠢还是“煞面人”这个名字更蠢，于是他冷哼了一声，转头走了。

但他实在没想到杰克莫里森是个傻逼。

他是说他一直知道莫里森是傻逼，他就是没想到莫里森能这么傻逼。

当莫里森带着那身恐怖稻草人的衣服过来和他说话的时候莱耶斯就应该注意到不对劲，但一年一度的万圣节也让他降低了戒心，直到莫里森一枪托把他砸晕过去，莱耶斯也开始思考到底要怎么杀了莫里森。

或许还有齐格勒和莫伊拉，毕竟他没感觉到任何疼痛，死神也没那么容易晕过去，想也知道是好医生或者坏医生又给了莫里森什么鬼东西。

在闭眼前的最后一刻，莱耶斯拼尽全身力气的说：“杰克莫里森你个傻逼。”

但莫里森在乎吗?他不在乎，反正等会要挨肏的不是他。

莱耶斯醒来的时候发现自己在一个狭窄空间里，他四周摸了摸，好像是去年万圣节的棺材，他有些不舒服的扭了扭头，猛的发现自己头上带着那个南瓜头罩。

“操！”他没忍住骂了一句，说真的这个头罩算是他不想回忆起的人生经历里举足轻重的一段，但现在居然又被套在他头上，他发誓等他出去就直接贴着莫里森的脑子来一枪。

莱耶斯尝试着打开棺材，手还没碰到顶，盖子就被人从外打开了。

“嘿，小南瓜。”麦克雷带着那个面罩站在外面冲他眨眼，随后他又仿佛觉得自己还会死的不够惨似的补了一句：“我的心里刻着你的名字呢。”

莱耶斯先是没说话，然后他缓缓坐起来，把那个愚蠢的南瓜头罩摘下来，他抬头，微微挑眉的看着麦克雷。

这个时候西部牛仔才开始意识到事情的严重性，他没带枪没带闪光弹，现在是近战，他想了想自己能有几成胜算，想来想去心里只能浮现出四个大字——他死定了。

正当麦克雷平静的打算接受自己可能会被暴揍一顿的命运时，救苦救难的莫里森长官就来了。

莫里森一下子就转移了莱耶斯的注意力，毕竟死神还记得是谁把自己打晕的，他回头望去，莫里森已经把那个傻瓜面罩摘掉了，就站在他后面看着他。

“嘿，加比，别那么看我，不是我一个人的主意。”杰克做了个投降的手势妄图把自己分离出这个师徒斗争。

麦克雷听见这句话哼了一声：“您可真是好长官，非常有责任感。”

莱耶斯压根懒得管这两个人，他只想用自己的霰弹枪一枪爆俩，他抬起腿想从那个棺材里爬出去，好长官和好徒弟上来把他一齐压住了。

“大过节的，”莫里森从后面亲了亲他的脖颈，麦克雷帮他接完了剩下的那半句：“来都来了。”

莱耶斯闭了闭眼，强忍着不要干出什么会麻烦齐格勒甚至是莫伊拉的事。

“你们能别和美学中文了吗？”

莱耶斯完全能想到事情最终会变成这样。

他早就该知道不管怎么样最后他们三个人都会演变成做爱，而挨肏的总他妈的是加布里尔莱耶斯。

他有一瞬间很认真的思考要不要把麦克雷塞在他嘴里的阴茎咬断，而唯一制止他的就是莫里森捅在他屁眼里的手。

他们三个人挤在那个狭小的棺材里，莱耶斯跪爬在麦克雷的胯间，那根阴茎在他的嘴里横冲直撞，麦克雷甚至偶尔会逼迫他来个深喉，他一边想着等结束后麦克雷一定会被他杀了一边被不可控制的恶心感弄红了眼眶。

“小南瓜，别想着要打死我，不如先想想现在吧。”麦克雷像是看穿了自己长官在想什么一样的调笑，但他也毫不怀疑今天他说了多少句“小南瓜”莱耶斯就会在他身上开多少个洞。

莫里森在他身后安抚性的拍了拍他的屁股，这其实没起到什么安慰的作用，他的三根手指在莱耶斯的屁股里搅动的欢快，过量的润滑液从那个穴口流出来，滴落在棺材里衬的绒布上，士兵抽出手指，在他的屁股上把那些润滑抹开，然后拿阴茎对准了那个穴口。

被进入的时候莱耶斯的牙齿磕到了麦克雷的阴茎，牛仔嘶地叫了一声把被舔的水光泛滥的阴茎从那双性感嘴唇里拿了出来，他把莱耶斯扶起来和他接吻，拜在身后大力肏干的莫里森所赐，这个吻进行的断断续续，压不住的呻吟总是不间断的冒出来。

牛仔和士兵交换了一个眼神，莫里森把他的双腿拉起来架在棺材上，一开始莱耶斯还在想这又是他妈的要干什么，等麦克雷的手指顺着已经埋在他体内的那根阴茎往里送的时候，哪怕是大名鼎鼎的死神也肉眼可见的慌乱了起来。

“操——他妈的，把手指伸出去！”他的身体被过度的撑开，麦克雷又凑过来像个狗崽子的一样的舔他的嘴，但莱耶斯控制不住的发抖，狗崽子的手恶劣的按着他的敏感点，他的阴茎挺立，前列腺液不断地冒出来，麦克雷用另一只手玩弄那根阴茎，莱耶斯想他大概像个女人一样的叫了。

等到麦克雷抽出手指，把阴茎抵在那个已经被塞满的穴口时候，莱耶斯想开口说话，他的头被莫里森转过去，那个吻封住了他的咒骂和求饶，然后麦克雷捏着他的奶头，缓慢又坚定的把那根鸡巴送进了他的身体。

莱耶斯甚至发不出声音了，这种感觉太超过的，两根阴茎将他的穴道塞得疼痛又饱胀，而敏感点又无处可逃的被死死顶着，他在痛苦的甜蜜中抓花了麦克雷的后背。

他们两个像是在竞争一样的肏着莱耶斯，他的奶子被玩的挺立而红肿，巧克力色的脸颊也晕上酡红，呜呜咽咽的说不出一句完整的话，高潮来的迅速又激烈，莱耶斯的眼泪就那么毫无知觉的掉下来，又被不知道是谁舔走了。

两股精液争先恐后的射进他的身体，他被激的向上逃离，又被死死地按回原位，只好接受那两根阴茎的精液洗礼。

在睡过去的前一刻，莱耶斯用沙哑的嗓子下达死神的宣告——

“已经有棺材了，你们他妈最好给自己选个好点的埋葬点。”


End file.
